Mischievous sister
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Quand Kou se décide à régler une situation problématique qui dure depuis des années, elle se donne à fond. Au point où elle en oublie même d'interdire qu'on l'appelle Gou. HarukaxRin


_**OS**_

Rin était adossé près de la fenêtre, un air plus que contrarié sur le visage. Son regard pourpre miroitait gracieusement sous le coucher imminent du soleil et ses sourcils étaient à deux doigts de se rencontrer au milieu de son front.

Il semblait concentré sur le paysage, mais en fait il voyait rouge. Il se sentait humilié de s'être fait avoir par la petite sotte qui lui servait de sœur.

La tension que lui procurait la présence de l'autre individu était encore palpable dans ses muscles malgré le temps de captivité qui s'était déjà écoulé

Rin lui donnait dos et l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'en soucier. Il continuait de patauger dans la baignoire avec son expression impassible, mais quelque peu satisfaite.

Il y avait un mur invisible qui les séparait. Rin fit de la chambre son territoire et l'autre se contenta avec joie de la douche.

Pas plus loin que la veille encore ils ne se parlaient pas. Enfin ils se parlent, mais pas comme deux amis d'enfance auraient du normalement se parler. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient enfermés tous les deux dans une chambre étroite.

* * *

Kou était en sueur. Elle courait depuis un bon moment déjà, ne ménageant aucunement ses frêles et fines jambes. Elle aperçût rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait en montant les escaliers du quartier.

« Makoto-sempai... ! » cria-t-elle tout en continuant de courir. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au jeune homme qui était assis sur une marche plus haut, jouant avec ce qui semblait être un chaton. « Ah, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toi aussi tu vas chez Haru ? »

Kou arriva finalement près de Makoto et se mit les mains dans le dos en souriant de façon sournoise. « Exactement, Makoto-sempai... et j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Makoto sourit doucement en lui tendant une main. « Bien sûr, c'est par là... Hey, mais tu connais déjà chez lui, non ? » il pencha la tête d'un côté à un autre en la fixant d'un air interrogateur. « Makoto-sempai, mon frère doit passer me voir dans moins d'une heure... et si toi et Haruka-sempai, passiez le voir ? »

Makoto ouvrit grand les yeux et descendit pour allez plus près d'elle. « Heeee Rin ? Ça fait des jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Ça serait une bonne idée. »

Kou arbora un joli sourire. « N'est-ce pas ? Mais, Haruka-sempai ne voudra jamais... c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi ! » elle baissa tristement les yeux en s'agrippant à sa jupe. Makoto, qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

« Okay, laisse-moi faire. »

Dans une joie mutuelle, tous les deux s'échangèrent une poignée de main, scellant ainsi un pacte muet. Le plan venait de commencer.

« Haru... » Makoto tapa à la porte, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il conclut alors que le jeune homme devait encore être dans sa baignoire. Il fit le tour de la maison afin de passer par derrière comme d'habitude.

Mais avant de rentrer dans la maison, une idée lui vint en tête. Il se tourna vers Kou et lui fit signe de rentrer avant lui. Elle hocha et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Makoto se permit de fermer le robinet d'arrivée d'eau de la maison avant d'aller trouver Haruka dans la baignoire. « Haru... ! » le garçon au regard azur le fixa un moment lorsqu'il entra dans la douche puis avec un « Hm... » il détourna le regard et continua de faire trempette. Makoto soupira doucement en souriant puis vint s'abaisser à son niveau. « Haru et si on allait faire une promenade ? »

Haruka se laissa légèrement glisser dans la baignoire. « Non... » Makoto, sans perdre son sourire, s'approcha un peu plus de lui. « Allons nager dehors alors. » Haruka se laissa encore glisser dans la baignoire. « Non... »

« Allons... » voulut-il ajouter, mais Haruka ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Non... ! » lança-t-il pour le couper avant de complètement s'immerger dans l'eau de la baignoire. Makoto entendit alors les bruits dans la cuisine de Haruka s'interrompre. Il comprit que la jeune fille avait fini ses bricolages.

Il sourit doucement puis saisit un flacon de shampooing pas loin, avant de le vider dans la baignoire. La réaction du poisson ne se fit pas attendre. Il en ressortit immédiatement. « Haaaa, Haru, désolé... quel maladroit je fais... »

Haruka sortit totalement de la baignoire. Il la fixa un long moment sans changer d'expression, puis il roula les yeux et sortit de la douche.

Avec un sourire en coin, Makoto vida la baignoire avant de sortir lui aussi. Il trouva Haruka, arrêté, dans son éternel maillot fétiche, fixant Kou, qui était assise à la table à manger. « Haruka-sempai ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Kou... » murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il mit son tablier et fit sortir sa poêle.

« Ah, Makoto-sempai, tu es là ? » les deux individus firent mine de se voir pour la première fois depuis ce matin. Haruka ne leur prêta pas vraiment attention. Mais ses mouvements se stoppèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit son frigo.

Makoto, qui s'en rendit compte, jeta un regard à Kou. Elle arbora un large sourire et lui offrit son pouce. Intrigué, il se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait.

« Oh... Haru... ? » dit-il en rigolant intérieurement. « Tu t'es mis à la viande maintenant ? »

Haruka ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait pu se retrouver avec toute cette viande dans son frigo et surtout où son poisson était parti. Il n'avait carrément rien à manger.

Il soupira légèrement, enleva son tablier et repartit dans sa douche en laissant Kou et Makoto derrière.

« Gou... c'est toi qui a fait ça ? » elle s'approcha de Makoto avant de tirer sur son habit.

« Oui, mais ce serait inutile s'il repart encore dans sa baignoire. » Makoto sourit à son tour, le pouce levé. « Ne t'en fais pas... plus que cinq secondes avant qu'il ne revienne... quatre... trois... deux... un... »

« Makoto... »

Haruka réapparut dans le salon. Il était normalement habillé et prêt à sortir. « Allons nager... dehors... » marmonna-t-il le regard ailleurs. Kou ne comprit pas trop, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle lui prit la main et courut dehors.

Haruka, qui s'attendait à se faire amener à la piscine de l'école, se retrouva en bas d'un appartement. Il dévisagea le bâtiment durant un long moment, silencieux et inexpressif. « Haha, Haru, tu vas avoir le vertige si tu continues... »

Makoto se gratta la nuque avec embarras, Haruka ne savait vraiment pas dissimuler son mécontentement.

Kou ne lui lâchait pas la main. Elle bidouillait son téléphone, concentrée comme jamais.

« Ahem... » Haru s'apprêtait à faire part de son impatience. Avant qu'il ne dise qu'il allait repartir chez lui, Makoto intervint et le poussa à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

« Gou, on te devance, hein ? »

La jeune fille ne prêta même pas attention à eux, toujours absorbée par son écran. Makoto soupira et continua de pousser Haruka jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un niveau de l'immeuble. « Huuuu... je me demande si c'est le bon niveau... » il s'approcha de la porte d'un appartement, pensif. Haruka le regarda faire sans bouger.

« Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai, que faites-vous, venez ! » Kou apparut, enfin, au fond du couloir en leur agitant la main, puis elle continua de monter les escaliers. « Huh ? C'est encore en haut ? »

Makoto se remit en route en poussant son ami. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de son appartement, Kou l'ouvrit rapidement, récupéra Haruka des bras de l'autre garçon et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.

« Go... Gou ? » Makoto s'esclaffa de surprise en la voyant faire. Elle l'attira avant de chuchoter. « Makoto-sempai, va vite te cacher, il est déjà là ! »

Il hocha la tête en arborant soudainement une expression sérieuse et partit se cacher.

« Gou... »

La jeune fille n'attendit pas son frère bien longtemps. « Grand frère ! » cria-t-elle toute heureuse de le voir. Il s'approcha en fonçant les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu étais gravement malade !? » elle sourit en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Ah grand frère ! Ce que tu peux être mignon... ce n'était qu'une simple toux! »

Le garçon arbora une expression à la fois surprise et incrédule. « Hein ? Une toux ? Ton message disait, je cite : ''Grand frère, je me meurs, permet moi de te voir une dernière fois'' !... tu te fous de moi là, non ? »

Il avait l'air en colère, mais Kou souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'elle sentait qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour elle. Le voir déjà là, alors qu'elle lui avait envoyé ce message il y a quelques heures seulement, voulait tout dire.

Elle regretta presque de devoir lui faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. « Désolé, grand frère... » s'excusa-t-elle, mais pas pour ce à quoi Rin pensait.

« Soit... » murmura-t-il en enlevant sa casquette. « Tu vas bien c'est l'essentiel !... Où se trouve le plan d'entrainement que tu as retrouvé ? Seijuro veut le voir. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. « Capitaine Mikoshiba ? Pour quoi faire ? » Rin se caressa l'arrière de la nuque en arborant une expression agacée. « Pas la moindre idée... » il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et y pénétra. « Alors, où l'as tu... Haru ! »

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le garçon. Haruka était déjà dans sa tenue de plongée, arrêté au beau milieu de la chambre de sa sœur. Rin se retourna, outré. « Gou, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans ta chambre ? »

La jeune fille sursauta au regard que son frère lui lança. « Ri... Rin, Haruka-sempai, vous devez discuter tous les deux, sans vous bagarrer ! »

Son frère la fixa un long moment avant de soupirer. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je rentre ! »

Avant qu'il ne la rejoigne à la porte elle la referma en criant. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, moi aussi. Aucun d'entre vous ne sortira avant de vous être réconcilié ! »

Elle verrouilla la porte et courra rejoindre Makoto dans sa cachette. « Makoto-sempai, pourquoi n'irions nous pas, nous aussi, nous amuser quelque part comme Nagisa-kun et Rei-kun ? » Makoto la regarda perplexe. « Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Oui, on va s'amuser tu verras. » il secoua la tête. « Pas par rapport à ça, Gou... je veux dire, de les laisser seuls comme cela. »

Elle lui adressa un joli petit sourire tout en plaçant ses mains dans son dos. « Oui, Makoto-sempai, c'est définitivement la meilleure solution… Ah et j'oubliais… » elle lui pinça délicatement le nez. « Ne m'appelle pas Gou je te prie. »

* * *

Au bout d'un moment Rin en eut assez et alla trouver Haruka dans la douche. Il resta arrêté au-dessus de lui, le regard hautain et menaçant. « Ho, Haru, sort de là... je veux te parler. »

Haruka leva innocemment la tête, croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis sans ciller. «... Je t'écoute. »

Rin grinça des dents avant de s'énerver. « J'ai dit sort de là ! » à son regard, c'était évident qu'il ne plaisantait pas et surtout qu'il ne lâcherait pas Haruka.

Le garçon à la chevelure azure se leva donc, secouant la tête pour sécher sa frange. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur Rin, mais cette fois ils étaient tous les deux au même niveau et l'autre ne pouvait plus le regarder de haut.

Ayant perdu sa supériorité, Rin se retourna et sortit de la douche, mains en poche. Il s'adossa au mur, regard posé sur le sol.

Haruka le retrouva dans la chambre et resta arrêté à quelques mètres de lui, aussi silencieux et serein.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit !?... J'étais sérieux, tu sais... tu vas nager pour moi ! »

Haruka ferma les yeux en poussant un léger soupire, puis il les rouvrit et les roula jusqu'à Rin. « Je l'étais aussi... ne... » Rin se dégagea du mur avant de s'énerver de nouveau. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus ce gamin... pathétique... rien ne sera plus comme avant... » son énervement se termina en un rire glauque et fier, mais il déchanta assez vite.

Haruka le toisait, exactement comme quand ils devaient se livrer un duel. Mais là, il n'en était pas question. Il fit un pas et un seul vers Rin, surprenant ce dernier. Puis ce qu'ils étaient coincés là jusqu'à ce que réconciliation s'en suive et qu'ils devaient discuter, autant en profiter pour vider les sacs.

« Le TOI qui est pathétique c'est celui que j'ai sous les yeux à l'instant ! »

Haruka était énervé, il en avait assez. Rin était chiant. Il se permettait de déblatérer n'importe quoi dès que Haruka était dans les parages et cela sans même penser aux sentiments de ce dernier.

Le Rin d'avant ces larmes était celui qu'il aimait le plus. Un Rin enthousiaste, souriant, un battant qui n'abandonnait jamais et motivait tout le monde. « Le gamin que tu traites aujourd'hui de pathétique était un leader, rien à voir avec la merde que tu es devenu aujourd'hui ! »

Rin était sous le choc. Haruka était vraiment en colère et c'était bien sa première fois de le voir dans cet état. Il était enfermé dans cette pièce depuis des heures maintenant, sans avoir mangé, sans avoir bu, sans pouvoir nager et il lui fallait en plus supporter des âneries.

« Ha... Haru !? »

Lui-même ne se reconnut pas vraiment. Mais ses lèvres et son corps bougeaient d'eux-mêmes. Il pouvait voir à son expression que ses mots touchaient vraiment Rin. « Tout ce temps j'espérais... qu'un jour tu comprendrais, mais rien... tu es égoïste Rin, je ne suis pas un nageur à louer et je ne le deviendrais pas juste parce que tu en as envie ! »

Rin fit, lui aussi, un pas vers Haruka, subitement, piqué à vif par les propos de ce dernier. « Haru, bordel, tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne comprends pas... » cria-t-il en réponse.

Haruka se crispa et fonça sur lui. Il lui prit les colles et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Rin, comme son agresseur il y a quelques jours, ne fit rien pour essayer de se libérer. Il était médusé par ce qu'il voyait, fasciné par le regard que Haruka posait sur lui.

C'était cela qu'il lui avait toujours envié, pas seulement son talent, mais son caractère. Haru était sans attache, sans regret, sans doute, sans limite, il était libre et fort.

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas... peu importe le jour, l'heure ou même la seconde, je te battrai Rin ! Je te battrai et à jamais tu resteras prisonnier de mon ombre. Tu ne pourras jamais passer à autre chose... »

Ses mots étaient crus, durs et impropres aux lèvres qui les prononçaient. Non, ce n'était pas dans son genre d'être aussi hautain et sûr, mais il était à bout.

Ce jour-là, ce n'est pas seulement en Rin que quelque chose s'est brisé. En faisant pleurer son ami, celui qu'il considérait et chérissait plus que tout au monde, Haruka s'était lui aussi brisé. Et il était temps que Rin le sache.

Les mains qui empêchaient Haruka d'étrangler Rin lâchèrent prise et tombèrent le long du corps de leur propriétaire.

Il l'avait blessé, mais c'était de bonne guerre. Haruka avait la certitude enfin que Rin ressentait maintenant ce qu'il avait ressenti tout ce temps.

Les yeux de Rin restèrent grands ouverts. Il ne cilla pas lorsque des larmes perlèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Haruka le lâcha avant de baisser la tête et Rin continua de regarder tout droit devant lui.

« Tu vois ?... C'est ce que je ne voulais pas... tu t'embarrasses, tu pleures... comme un idiot. »

Rin baissa le regard sur Haruka au moment ou celui-ci se redressa et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, encore plus grands, sans bouger, sans rien dire, face à ce qui suivit.

« Ne sais tu donc pas que je déteste te voir ainsi ?... Ne pleure pas, je vais t'apprendre le freestyle. »

Rin avait encore versé des larmes, mais cette fois une relation tout autre s'installait entre lui et Haruka. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un désir de vengeance, d'une volonté de concurrencer l'autre et de le surpasser.

Il s'agissait maintenant de ne faire qu'un et de convoyer tous les sentiments enfouis à la surface. Il s'agissait d'être libre.


End file.
